Bone Corlaya
THIS TRIBUTE IS BLUE-RIBBONZ, SO NO USING OR STEALING OR ANYTHING WITHOUT SOME SUGAR AND SPICE FROM HER, AND OF COURSE PERMISSION! Name: Bone Corlaya Gender: '''Female '''District: '''14, 12, 7 '''Age: 13 Weapon: Teeth, Razor Blade, Knifes Appearance: '''Lunaii '''Strengths/skills: '''Sharp/Pointed Objects, Running, Painting, Being Herself, Swimming '''Weakness(es): '''Climbing, Killing, Dog Food, Wierd Smells, Cats '''Personality: Bone is a cute 13 year old who is underestimated. Since her family never treated her right, she lashed out, her angry side taking over, and she attacked, and neally killed, them all. She can be rather shy when it comes to making friends, and often can be seen hiding from others. She is usually quite hostile and can be often flirty and a bit romantic. Backstory/History: Bone was a capital creation, made for slavery and to be used as a "pet" she lived there until she was about three, and then they shipped her away to the "darker" side of district 14 (12, 7), to a human pet store, also known as an orphanage. Her sharp teeth scared alot of people away, leaving her feeling depressed and sad. One day, a family bought her, and took her home, only to treat her worse, feeding her only mutt food and treating her like a mutt. Slapping her hard and squirting her with water if she did somthing wrong. That led Bone to an extreme panicked rage, and she wen't mad, grabbed the knife, and started to cut and cut at her "mother" she was then taken away by a peacekeeper, and the next year, she was forced to enter her name many, many times, and it was not a suprise she got reaped. Interview Angle: '''She may be a bit of a rebel, not really liking the capital for what they made her. She may also act all cute and girly, and at one point cry, saying she'll miss all the capital if she dies, and that she'll try to win for them, if she dosn't choose the first option of course. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Whatever she feels right, usually thought, she tends to run for some sort of weapon with a blade, grab any item of food (thought with her teeth it will be quite easy and skillful to rip chunks of meat off animals) and will flee from the cornucopia to find somewhere to hide, being mindful of her surroundings. '''Games Strategy: Same as above. Token: '''A golden mutt collar. '''Height: '''5"0 '''Fears: '''Cats '''Alliance: '''Careers or Anti-Careers. Curiosity and Loyalty.png The Wondering.png|The Wondering Games The_Disastrous_Games_(126th_Games)|YourFavoriteSalmon Place: 2nd place out of 34 tributes. Allies: (7) Twixline Texta, Olly Waves, Aroma Oakly, Hybird Three, Experiment Six, Blade Spectrus and Tails Power Kills: (4 Including Self) Dancing Weirdo, Bella Mustang, Allan Pisces and Bone Corlaya Best Quote: "Time for you to SHAVE" Most Known For: Sacrificing Herself to get revenge for all the kills Allan Pisces got, including her last ally, and killin 3 of the final 4, including herself. The 284th Hunger Games|FrostyFire '''CANCELLED It was stated by FrostyFire that bone came second, after teaming up with the victor and making a quick alliance to kill Tenshin, and after ripping him to peices, Bone pounced on the victor, but got an axe in her forehead and died, crowing the victor the victor. But, this was only stated, and if it were to continue, the result may have varied. Place: 2nd (Stated) place out of 28 tributes. Allies: (8) Luna Johnson, Odin Amarth, Rhea Stardon, Petri Lindroos, Annabeth Elosegui, Buck Rockwell, Sark Lancaster and Konami Aretino Kills: 1 Known, Tenshin. Best Quote: Unknown Most Known For: Unknown Bonded - The 172nd Hunger Games|Pippycat Place: 17th/28 Allies: Kitty Mew Kills: 0 Best Quote: "Kitty!" Most Known For: Being a good best friend to bonded ally Kitty, and only giving up in the last few seconds. She was also known for her unusual alliance, her being "Part-Dog" and Kitty being "Part-Cat". In the end Kitty's curiosity killed them both when she drowned and the Pain splitter killed Bone. Category:Blue-Ribbonz Tributes Category:Females Category:District 14 Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:13 year olds Category:Characters Category:Reaped